Univited Guest
by secretvalintine
Summary: Kates been tracking an online serial killer for months, but suddenly thats not the only thing on her mind...
1. Things are not always as they seem

Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 1**

The desk drawer closed shut with a familiar click that reassured me. The clock had barely passed 6, none of my team would

be here for awhile. Another day, just like all the others was before the detective. A day filled with murder

, mayhem, and mystery… "boring" I said aloud. The criminal they all had been searching for seemed to have jumped off the grid.

Disappeared like bugs bunny during rabbit season.

out of no where came a small snicker, my hand instinctively went to my side where my trusty piece was holstered. in one movement i spun around in my chair and knocked the unknown subject on their back. " Fre-... Castle? Ugh not this buffoon again, i thought to myself. Richard Castle was the bane of my existence...ok that's dramatic, hes more like a very annoying bee you cant seem to get rid of. This pest problem had been going on for a couple of weeks now, Him tagging along on e-v-e-r-y case she had, and Kate always having to protect him. Well except that one time when he accidentally landed ontop of the Perp she was chasing down. I pushed all of these thoughts aside and grudgingly helped the famous writer to his feet. "What are you doing here Castle?" asked Kate, ssuspicious of the mischievous grin on his face.


	2. An Ill Timed Open House

**AN- Hey guys! i changed the POV to 3rd party so sorry if thats a little confusing, im trying to work on my writing skills. Also if you have any suggestions about what should happen next feel free to reveiw or send me a message, Thanks!- secret valintine**

Eying Kate`s gun, Castle quickly dropped his smirk. "Am i going to have to start wearing my vest around the bull pen too?".

Kate sighed, he always answered questions with questions, typical for a mystery writer. Castle still didnt know about her deep obsession with his books, the security they gave her when she only had to turn a page to findout who the killer was this time.

" answer my question, no ones usually here this early...why are you?".

"well if you MUST know" castle replied, " i came to tell you some exciting news involving our latest lunatic"

The two crime fighters were still immersed in discussion when Esposito and Ryan sauntered in. Castle, who had been secretly admiring the way Kate`s hair fell over one eye, jumped when Esposito tapped on his shoulder.

"The killer has been hacking blogs of the top bloggers in the US, posting numbers..." " The numbers add up to make an address. I think this will lead us to his next target but we need to move quickly" interjected Kate. Soon they were speeding down an unmarked road, dodging branches and rocks.

"Well this is a pleasant Sunday drive" remarked Castle. With a sour look from Kate Castle dropped the jokes. " Look, I want to find this guy too.. and dont worry we`ll get to the location in time...i know we will."

The team walked up to what seemed to be an old appartment building. Noticing the doors bolted shut, Esposito eagarly set about gaining entry.

"why on earth is this building even here?" Kate wondered.

as if almost reading her mind, Castle smiled "ah yes, the Kingsley apartment building...stuck in the middle of no where, abandoned for the hobos to shack up in.. this building was once owned by the late and great Mr. Benjamin Kingsley"

Ryan sauntered over and looked at Castle quizzically " and the point of this story is?"

" Kinigsley sold computer parts illegally and became very wealthy, almost as wealthy as me... but not quite" Castle winked at Beckett. sighing, she walked over to the already mangled door and gave it one last kick, the ominous creak greeting the detectives loudly.

Slowly walking in, Castle wondered aloud "but i wonder why the killer chose this bui-"

"QUIET!" Kate screamed, "does anyone else hear that buzzing noise?"

the whole team stood up straight and strained their ears, suddenly there was a flash of light followed by a quiet yet forceful "game over" that echoed throughout the old building.

"run!" screamed Esposito.

Just as Castles foot was out the door there was a loud bang and the building imploded. Once the dust had cleared Kate looked around and gasped " i think we found our Vic"

In the middle of the wreckage was a skeleton tied to a chair.

"I don't mean to sound like a no it all... but don't hostages usually have their skin on...?"


	3. Goose Chase

Breathing heavily, Kate shot a tired look at Castle. What on earth can this mean, she wondered.

" Ohhh! there's something taped to the skeleton!" exclaimed Castle jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

The team slowly walked torward to wreckage and their... if you could even call it one, vic. Sure enough, there on the ribcage was a sheet of paper with one line on it. Kate reached out to pick it up, only to have her arm forcefully yanked back..

"Hey!" she looked back to see Castle with a worried look on his face.

" I cant let you do that, what if...what if moving the paper trips a small explosive, or sets off a booby trap..or...or calls a legion of flying monkeys? Here, step aside" he gently pushed her away from the paper,

Not being used to orders from him, Kate stumbled back. As she watched him slowly reach for the paper she felt something in the pit of her stomach...something she hadn't felt in awhile...she felt cared for. Kate snapped back to reality just as Castle grabbed the paper and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone stared at him... "hey it was a joke cmon guys"

Castle had always been this way, ever since he started working with detective Beckett. Always trying to lighten the mood. Kate wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she didn't mind the humor in her life. Sometimes she didn't mind _Castle _in her life... shaking her head Kate focused on what was happening. Castle reading the note, Espisito cursing angrily, Ryan talking into a walkie. Why are we here.. a wild goose chase for nothing!- Kate angrily thought. She wanted to catch this killer, not play childish games.

"Kate, you ok? the killer... well he killed someone else"

**AN- short chapter yes,yes i know. The next one will be full of goodies I promise. Please reveiw, the ones i get are really helpful! :) -S.V**


End file.
